In the course of a dentist's treatment of a patient, the dentist uses both high volume and low volume suction hoses to remove saliva and waste particles from a patient's mouth. Over time, bacteria, fungus and residual matter can build up in these hoses and possibly clog them. Moreover, since the hoses work in combination with other dental office equipment, residual build-up in the hoses can result in damage to the remainder of the equipment. Greater residual build-up exposes dental patients to an increased risk of contact with infectious materials because some of the residual matter could back up within the hoses.
Previous methods for cleaning hoses used in a dentist's office involve placing a free end of a hose directly into a container of cleaning fluid and applying suction to the other end of the hose. The application of the suction draws the fluid through the hose, thereby cleansing it. This method of cleaning hoses can create several problems. Much spillage of cleaning fluid results if the container accidently tips over during the procedure. In addition, the hose may not remain engulfed in the cleaning fluid as the suction application progresses. Finally, this method can be quite time-consuming, as the engulfed end of the hose must be thoroughly wiped off following the completion of the procedure.